This purpose of this particular conference is to provide an in-depth analysis of state-of-the-art work in the regulation of intracellular trafficking. The topic is of interest to nephrologists and those in related disciplines as investigators question how regulation of traffic leads to alterations in transepithelial transport. It is one of a series of educational scientific conferences sponsored by the American Society of Nephrology. The conferences were developed as a resource for investigators who wish to expand their general knowledge of, and specific research programs in, new and rapidly evolving areas of study. It is hoped that the interaction between the registrants and faculty will lead to advances in the field of nephrology and to our ultimate understanding of the physiology and pathophysiology of the kidney.